


A ѕcreαм. Blood. Sιleɴce | Kιrιѕнιмα ѕιвlιɴɢѕ

by 50ShadesOfUkeEren



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, M/M, ayakane - Freeform, i'll leave tissues for you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50ShadesOfUkeEren/pseuds/50ShadesOfUkeEren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scream. Blood. Silence. </p><p>Again. </p><p>A scream. Blood. Silence.</p><p>Once again.</p><p>A scream. Blood. Silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A ѕcreαм. Blood. Sιleɴce | Kιrιѕнιмα ѕιвlιɴɢѕ

"it's been 3 days, moron. Cheer up already" Touka huffed, hands on her hips as she stared at her dazed younger brother. Ayato lay on his bed, flat on his back, ear phones in and blasting vulgar rock music to the point one would think he'd gone death by now. His eyes were dull and cold, looking up at the roof but lost in his own world of painful memories. He just ran the seance that happened a 3 days ago over and over again in his head, like a broken record stuck to repeat his greatest regret in his shitty life. 

A scream. Blood. Silence. 

Again. 

A scream. Blood. Silence.

Once again.

A scream. Blood. Silence. 

That happened over and over again in his mind, he'd memorised the whole event perfectly. From the scream to his heart dropping, the anger to ripping open the murder, the blood on his hands to screaming at the dying body to get up, the silence of the dead to his cries.

He only wished it was a nightmare, pleading that it never happened, notching happened, it was the same as before. But with every nightmare comes the time you wake up to face reality, it did happened, it wasn't the same and he was alone.

"Jeez, stop being a little bitch and do whatever the fuck you do" Touka scolded, squinting her gaze at the younger siblings who pay'd no mind to her what so ever. "Hey! Listen to me." She frowned, watching his unmoving form "Take out your fucking headphones and actually listen to your elders for once, dick" she growled and then sighed, leaving him be.

Rain started to pour outside, the grass less ground outside the building growing damp and muddy until it was full slug from the heavy rain. The sound of thunder passed through Ayato's ears, making the boy sit up and pull his noisy earphones out before he pressed pause on his playlist. He lazily rolled off his bed, leaving his phone on the soft mattress as he stood and walked to the window, Touka side stepped out of his way and then stood next to him at the window.

"It's really coming down huh? I'd bet there'd so so many worms~ all gross and slimy~" Touka teased her brother, grinning and wiggling her fingers as if they were the small creatures she spoke of. She frowned when he gave no such reaction to her words, sighing and rubbing the back of her head. "I remember way back when you were batshit scared of them and I'm sure you still are, jeez, there just worms. Man up" she scolded to the younger sibling, who once again didn't give a sign of acknowledgment to the older. 

The thunder cracked, making Ayato flinch a little as the light filled the dark room for a moment, then returned to darkness. Touka snickered at his reaction, deciding to tease him more but was cut off before she began. The door had opened, Kaneki standing there with a wrapped up item in his pale hands as he looked towards Ayato. 

"Hey...." He greeted in a soft tone, trying to be gentle with the younger male in the room who didn't move nor respond. He sighed, holding the item a little tighter as he walked over, giving the shorter male a kiss on the cheek. "How are you feeling?" Kaneki murmured, putting the wrapped item down on his bed and taking his hands, thumbs gently rubbing circles on the backs of them.

"Hn, fuck off" Ayato grumbled, but didn't make am effort to pull away or to lean into his touch, remaining still since he wasn't bothered to put in the effort. He'd figured Kaneki would hold him a little longer before leaving him on his own again, which was just what happened. Kaneki sighed and pulled away, giving Ayato a soft kiss, the younger not kissing back or giving any sort of response to it. The white haired male stood, not saying a word as he left with the soft 'click' shut of the room door.

"You could have just let him stay y'know. He might have cheered you up or something" Touka commented only to get completely ignored and unnoticed yet again, it was really starting to annoy her at this point. "Also how in the fuck did you two get together?? I didn't know you were gay-" she asked, being ignored. "Ayaaaatttoooooo-"

No response.

"Ayato you shitty fuck"

Not a word.

"Aya-chan~"

Not even the bat of eye.

"Ayato's scared of worms! Ayato's scared of worms!" 

No single movement from the younger.

Touka hung her head and quietened down, not saying a single word as she fell silent and the only noise heard was now the intense rain outside. The thunder cracked again, the room going bright before dark again due to the following lightening strike. 

The sickening crack of lightening made Ayato cringe, grinding his teeth together as he tried not to think about how it reminded him of when his heart dropped. The battle, the horrible battle, the one he never wished happened or whished it was him dead instead. 

A scream. Blood. Silence.

Again.

A scream. Blood. Silence.

And again and again

A scream. Blood. Silence.

Never ending in his head, repeating over and over again as if it were his punishment for the rest of his short and miserable life.

A scream.

Blood.

Silence.

He was beginning to get lost in the memory as it ran over in his head, he always searched for a way out only to find a dead end on repeat. No escape, no freedom, no plan in case something goes wrong and it cost a life. It always did, living in this world meant sacrifice had to be made but not the right choices, choosing the lives of people with bright futures ahead of them rather than himself he will most likely being running from the CCG and other rival ghouls for the rest of his life. 

He looked at the bed, seeing the wrapped up at item but the top of corner was showing what lied underneath. The darkness of the room made it hard to see but he could tell what he saw; white. His dull eyes widened and his breathed hitched in his throat, with slow steps he walked back over, gulping down the lump in his throat.

"Ayato? Why won't you talk to me? Please, I'm right here" Touka said, calling out to him.

He got closer, still ignoring her entirely it was like she didn't even exist to him. 

"Hey moron! Fucking listen to me" not a word from the younger "Ayato!" Another thunder cracked but other then that, silence. "Why are you ignoring me!? I'm right here!" she yelled in frustration. He'd been ignoring her this whole time, not even looking at her and it drove her mad that he didn't acknowledge her existence, not even in the slightest. "I'm still here!"

A scream. Blood. Silence. 

A scream. Blood. Silence.

The memory played even harder, faster, like a nightmare sped up but brought back to normal pace at the worst part, still not waking up after. His trembling hands picked up the item, slowly removing the red cloth to show more white, two tall blobs of pink on some of the white and two dots of black, but a few smaller one's were red. Tears came to his eyes at the sight even if the darkness made it hard to see, he knows what he held in his hands. The scream from his nightmare memory echoing in his mind as he slowly took away the rest of the red cloth.

"Ayato!! I'm here!! Listen to me! Acknowledge me!!!" Touka screamed while thunder cracked. She threw a punch at him, her faded transparent first passing through him like mist as the lightening strike's like lit up the room and showed the small drops of red on the white rabbit mask in his hands.

A scream.  
Touka's screech of pain echoed throughout the building and filled Ayato's ears, his heart clenching in his chest.

Blood.  
Crimson liquid spilled from her form, the quinque ripping out of her and splattering some of the oozing liquid on her own white rabbit mask.

Silence.  
A silent choked cough escaped her lips before she fell onto the cold hard ground, the rest of the room going deadly silent as the murder grinned at his achievement for killing the white rabbit. 

"Aneki...I'm so sorry. I couldn't protect you Aneki..." Ayato said, his voice strained and damaged as he held the mask close to his chest while he let the tears fall. The rain covered his cries, keeping them hidden from anyone else in the building apart from the transparent ghost of his sister next to him.  
"Please come back Aneki.... Don't leave me alone... You're all I had left... Mom, dad and now you ...all gone.." He sobbed, growing even more depressed at the memories of pain from when his parents passed.

Touka watched him with wide eyes as 3 days ago came back to her, remembering the pain, remembering Ayato screaming at her to get up while she just smiled and passed off to the next world in his hold. "Ayato...." She murmured, watching her brother at his weakest. He climbed onto the bed, leaning onto the wall with his knees pulled to his chest, sobbing into his arms that held the only physical form of any sort of remainder of his older sister. 

Smiling sweetly she stood in front of him, hands behind her back "I know you can't hear, see or sense me anyway but shut up and listen okay?" She ask, once again not getting a proper response. "I'll take that last sob as a yes, anyway. Ayato, you aren't alone. You have Kaneki right? From what I can tell he loves and cares for you, don't worry him like this just because I met my time, everyone dies eventually, we just don't know when that is. Our kind sadly have to meet that fate earlier than humans do, it can't be helped but I know you will be okay. You've had your time to mope around about me, but it's time to stop, the Aogiri probably have shit tons of crap for you to do so get out there! Go out and look at the world Ayato! Be with Kaneki." She smiled. 

He sobbed, eyes drooping from just how tired he was. He hasn't slept since her death, just being in his room, keeping awake by blasting music in his ears as he was earlier but now he grew to tired to fight it anymore. The storm was calming down, the thunder had stopped and the rain softened as did his sobs until he broke into small sniffles, trying to fight off sleep. He slumped to the side, falling on the bed and looking directly at Touka. "Aneki..." He mumbled, thinking it was some sort or hallucination.

"Go to sleep, baka. You've tired yourself out too much" she said and flicked his nose, it still passed through but she noticed him looking at her. She turned to see if it was something behind her but no, he could see /her/. Her misty and transparent form that shined a soft dark purple. 

"G'night Aneki... " he murmured again, curling up a little as she smiles at him, whispering her own good night to her one and only little brother. 

Kaneki had opened the door, his body freezing at the sight of Touka "Touka-chan....?" He murmured as her form started to vanished and she turned to him, flashing him a quick smile before she disappeared into thin air and left Kaneki with a small smile on his face. "Goodbye Touka-chan and don't worry, I'll look after. I promise" he whispered before joining his sleeping boyfriend and holding him close as no nightmares returned to haunt the little black rabbit in his arms while the white lay in her grave.


End file.
